Unnamed Augments
This is a list of unnamed Augments. 22nd century Augment children A number of unnamed Augment children were among the eighteen augments raised by Arik Soong until his capture in 2144. They were part of Soong's classroom discussions on Trialas IV. ( ) File:Arik Soong and his augments, 2143.jpg|Soong's class File:Female Augment child.jpg|A female Augment child File:Male Augment child 1.jpg|A male Augment child File:Male Augment child 2.jpg|A male Augment child Chandler Taylor, and Makayla Richmond. The female Augment child seated on the far left of the couch to the right of Soong was played by Violetta Torres. The male child seated on the couch in front of Soong, second from the left, was played by Benny Farillas.|The two children seated on either side of young Malik appear to be the younger versions of Raakin and Persis, though this is not confirmed. In addition, the young Asian child in the group may be young Saul; this, too, is unverified.}} Female Augment This female Augment was a follower of Malik in 2154. She helped him to rescue Arik Soong from the ''Enterprise'''s brig. ( ) Male Augment 1 This Augment served as a guard for Raakin and later followed Malik when he killed Raakin. He was part of the Augment group who rescued Arik Soong from the Enterprise s brig in 2154. Male Augment 2 This huge Augment was part of the Augment group who rescued Arik Soong from the Enterprise s brig in 2154. ( ) Male Augment 3 This Augment was part of the Augment group who followed Malik. ( ) 23rd century Khan's followers (2267) These Augments were members of the group cryogenically frozen in 1996, and found by the Enterprise in 2267, aboard the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ) File:Augment 2267 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer.'' File:Augment 2267 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer. He also appeared as an Enterprise security guard in .'' File:Augment 2267 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer. He also appeared as an Enterprise security guard in other episodes.'' File:Augment 2267 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer.'' File:Augment women 2267.jpg|''Played by unknown performers. One of these women may be Joan Johnson.'' File:Sickbay augment guard.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer. He also appeared as a Klingon soldier in and .'' Khan's followers (2285) ( ) File:Khan's female henchmen, Pam Bennett.jpg|''Played by Pam Bennett'' File:Khan's henchman, Fletcher Bryant.jpg|''Played by Fletcher Bryant'' The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game names this character as Sarod'' File:Khan's follower, Ann Chatterton.jpg|''Played by Ann Chatterton'' File:Khan's follower, Brett Baxter Clark.jpg|''Played by Brett Baxter Clark'' File:Nanci Rogers augment.jpg|''Played by Nanci Rogers'' File:Khan's follower on Reliant.jpg|''Played by Steve Bond'' The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game names this character as Mas'ud'' Khan's henchman (2285) This henchman was one of the followers of Khan Noonien Singh in 2285. Along with the other augments, he was stranded on Ceti Alpha V and later escaped from this exile by boarding the . In the following Battle of the Mutara Nebula, the Reliant and all the Augments were killed by the . ( ) Khan's navigator (2285) This female Augment was among the followers of Khan Noonien Singh who were sent into exile on Ceti Alpha V and who escaped by boarding the USS Reliant. On board the Reliant, she served as navigator for Khan and was also killed in the Battle of the Mutara Nebula. ( ) }} de:Weitere Augments fr:Améliorés Unnamed Augments Augments